powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bubbles (1998 TV series)
Bubbles '(voiced by Tara Strong in the series, and Kath Soucie in the What a Cartoon!) is one of the three main characters in animated television series ''The Powerpuff Girls. Bubbles Bubbles is the strongest Powerpuff Girl.She has blonde pigtails, blue eyes, and a blue short dress with white stockings and black Mary Janes. Bubbles is the most joyful of her sisters. It is not hard to tell her mood. If she's happy, she will smile and laugh at anything that attracted her emotions. If she's sad, she cries loudly. If angry, she goes over the limits and really hurts whoever she's mad at. Her family is very important to her. She is very close to Professor Utonium (her and her sisters' dad), and she hates being far from her sisters. This was proved in Just Another Manic Mojo when she burst into tears over Professor Utonium's absence and in Mime for a Change when she rushes to find her sisters. Her special powers are speaking different languages and talking to animals, which she is in love with. In the episode "Oops, I Did It Again", the Professor dreamed he created The Powerpuff Girls and they had no powers; that version of Bubbles was named Beatrice in that episode. Although she's a little ditsy, she passed her SATs test in Him Diddie Riddle. In "Super Zeroes", Bubbles' alter-ego superheroine is '''Harmony Bunny. She is dressed in a rabbit costume, carrying a small lunchbox with a roll of stickers, a bunny doll, pogo stick and the storm of items and her attack(s) are her "Happy Stickers". She chooses this persona after reading a manga of Chiisai Baani-Baani no Kawaii Bouken Monogatari (In the episode, Bubbles translates the title as "The Great Funtime Adventures of Bunny-Bunny and Friend", when it actually means something more like "Little Bunny-Bunny's Cute Adventure Story." The comic is inspired by Hello Kitty and Pals even though the main character is not a superheroine. Her mode of transportation is via Pogo stick. Personality and Traits Bubbles shares many traits in common with Buttercup such as her strength, powers and Sonic Screams. Likes: *Boomer (thinks he's cute) *Crayons *Blue Dislikes: *Watching her sisters argue *Bugs Powers and Abilities 'Multilingual-' Her special power is that she knows many languages, including Spanish (revealed in "Ice Sore") and Japanese (revealed in "Super Zeroes"), and communicate with animals, such as cats, and most notably squirrels (as revealed in the episode "Fuzzy Logic" and again in "Stray Bullet"). She also has the Sonic Scream (although later other girls seem to be able to use a weaker version too). Powerpuff Girls Z Appearances In Powerpuff Girls Z, Bubbles' name is Rolling Bubbles and is still voiced by Tara Strong and is voiced by Kath Soucie in both versions in Japan.Bubbles is even more in PPGZ. Rolling Bubbles is the second member of the Powerpuff Girls Z team. She uses a huge spear she calls a bubble wand with strong powers as a weapon.Bubbles is even strong in PPGZ. In comparison to the original Bubbles, who was known for being the only Powerpuff pushover, Rolling Bubbles is the only pu shover member of the three. She does seem to understand her powers completely, along with a few other things. She is the only Powerpuff Girl Z who, like each villain, ends each sentence with a phrase; hers is desu wa.Bubbles is even more dumb in PPGZ. She is, however, the only mature Powerpuff Girl Z on the team and will try to calm any situation, although she too can be angered when provoked. She is also a little polite and always uses honorifics at the end of names. She is more concerned with shopping, her appearance and her outfits, and perhaps because of this, she seems to be very popular among her male classmates. While she seems oblivious to the many boys that are in love with her, she;s already in love with Cody/Takaaki (or Cody-chan/Taka-chan as she calls him), a boy whom she'd fallen in love with ever since she laid eyes on him, which was when she was six years old. She retains her hairstyle during the reimagining, but her pigtails are slightly longer, and curled into ringlets. She also uses curlers (3 balls on each pigtail) when going to bed. Rolling Bubbles remains typified. As well as her romance for animals and her favorite stuffed octopus, Octi. In episode 34, it is revealed she lives with her grandmother. Her parents live in Milano. The reason for this is yet left unexplained. She wants to be a fashion designer when she grows up. She is represented by bubbles. Originally, Rolling Bubbles thought her super-powered huge spear as a throwing weapon until Hyper Blossom later admonishes her as it is an incorrect way of using it (though it worked equally well that way). Instead, the spear is used to send huge, super-powered electric discs that can either defeat the target or protect her friends and civilians, depending on her intent. Usually, Rolling Bubbles sends the discs by waving the spear, but she can also blow into it to blow normal but still huge turquoise-blue gem-shaped discs. Her attacks include Champagne", " Catcher", " Poyon" (Boing), "Balloon Nebaneba" (Stickiness), "Shabon Finish" (similar to Sailor Mercury's "Shabon Spray"), "Energy Ball" and Popper". She also has the ability to talk to animals, similar to her ability to talk to squirrels in the original version. Trivia *Before the series, Tara Strong replaced Kath Soucie to do the voice for Bubbles because Kath Soucie's voice wouldn't attract the fans for the whole series. They thought Bubbles sounded too babyish the way she voiced her. Category:Characters